


Lions in Cages

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark Kuron, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Evil Wins, Implied Sheith, Kuron (Voltron)-centric, M/M, The Black Paladins bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Even if Kuron tried to make sense of the distant screams inside his head, he had lost his ability to understand them. It was like trying to make sense of a caged lion’s roar.But he got the general feeling.A plea.The desperate sound of someone begging for the Black Paladin’s life.





	Lions in Cages

A part of Kuron screamed the whole time.

It still screamed now, like a lion roaring non-stop.

He always screamed in his head.

It was…

Something.

Should he call it an annoyance?

He didn’t know.

At least it was faint now.

Mistress had made the lion quiet, as he should have always been.

Therefore, it would be wrong to call the lion’s faint screams as annoyance, for Kuron had only feelings of obedience now. Maybe one or two other feeling, but he wasn’t interested in cataloguing them.

It was peculiar how that part started to scream since Mistress gave the order to delay the Black Paladin using any means as possible. That voice was so distant, buried down in his mind, almost as if it was in his spine cord and not in his brain. Caged instinct rather than thoughts.

Pure gibberish.

Even if Kuron tried to make sense of the distant screams, he had lost his ability to understand them. It was like trying to make sense of a caged lion’s roar.

But he got the general feeling.

A plea.

The desperate sound of someone begging for the Black Paladin’s life.

Looking at the Paladin, broken at his feet, still desperate to grab his sword even with his right hand and left arm broken, made Kuron hum in consideration.

He smirked, a second feeling besides obedience blooming in chest.

Gleeful cruelty.

It was faint, but stronger than the caged lion’s pitiful roars.

He knocked the Black Paladin out. It would make transporting him easier. Kuron also grabbed the black bayard. The Black Lion refused to open up to him, but that was ok.

Someone could always pick it up later and take to the Mistress.

The lion in the cage screamed louder, but it was still just a faint whisper compared to Kuron’s directives. No matter how much the cat cried, obeying Mistress Haggar preceded any other feeling. If Kuron could get some smallish evil pleasure with it and if the lion would cry about it, it was irrelevant.

He threw the Black Paladin’s body at Mistress Haggar’s feet just as the Paladin was waking up.

“What is this?” Mistress Haggar asked, looking at the Paladin with distain.

“I wasn’t able to persuade him.” Kuron answered plain and simple “Maybe he could be of some use to you, Mistress.”

She considered that for a few moments.

The Black Paladin tried to crawl to his direction.

“S-Shiro… please…” he pleaded in a groan.

Pathetic really.

Kuron couldn’t understand why that made the caged lion even more agitated.

Whatever.

It was irrelevant.

At last, Mistress smiled.

“Well done, my Champion! Now, follow Lotor. Bring him back, and alive if possible.”

He nodded.

“Understood.”

As he turned his back, the Paladin pleaded again.

“Don’t do it, Shiro-”

His ridiculous pleas were cut short when Mistress hit him with her magic.

He screamed.

It sounded like music to Kuron’s ears.

A tear rolled down his face.

He really didn’t understand why.

Whatever.

Let the caged lion cry.

He’d have another caged lion with him soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This story was a commission for September/2018 from my patreon =D  
> The prompt was:  
>  _How about Kuron winning against Keith instead during the black paladins ep and bringing a betrayed Keith into Haggar's “waiting arms”?_
> 
> Now, I really like all my stories, but I don't know why, this one felt special =3  
> Soooo I'm sharing over here on Ao3 <3
> 
> If you want to see the moodboard for this story and find more info about other stuff I haven't post here on Ao3: [[Click here ;D]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/177983488051/lions-in-cages-destinee-zara-voltron)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


End file.
